Beacon
by riptidedauntlessgryffindor
Summary: Part One: Percy longs for Poseidon on Father's Day, but will he be able to get to him? Part Two: Jason hopes Jupiter will send him a sign of being there, but will he? Part Three: Nico wonders what Hades is doing, but will he ever know? Part Four: The sons of the Big Three want to see their dads on Father's Day, but can they?
1. Part One

**Welcome to my new story for Father's Day. If I get good reviews, I'll post the next part soon. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!**

 **-SOS**

 **Part One:**

"Percy?" he heard his mom call. He kept running, tears sliding down his face in synchronization with the pouring rain. "Perseus Jackson, come back here right now!"

"No," Percy coughed out. He could barely talk; the lump in his throat was choking him almost to death. He ran and ran, hardly able to see because it was three in the morning, and his eyes were filled with tears and raindrops.

From the corner of his eye, he could see his mom catching up to him. He loved her, he really did, but right now he wanted to be alone. Why? Because it was Father's Day, and he hadn't seen his father for a few months now. Poseidon was probably under the sea, or visiting Tyson and his other favorite people. But he hadn't visited Percy in a long time, and that bothered the poor boy. It _was_ Father's Day, after all. Kids were supposed to spend time with their fathers, not be longing for them from far away.

He was almost to the river. On the banks was a lot of trash and mud, but Percy didn't care. He plowed through the litter and tripped over a piece of driftwood just as he was about to stop his running. Instead of halting, he fell face first into the dirty river.

But he didn't surface right away. He contemplated drowning. _Maybe it would make my dad at least care about me_ , he thought, so he tried staying under for as long as he could. He couldn't drown, though; every time he was about to lose oxygen, an air bubble appeared around him.

Percy floated onto his back, and let the current carry him down the river. The water began to move faster, signaling that he was almost in the ocean. It started to taste saltier, too, and he inhaled it to feel more powerful. He knew, however, that it was all his dad's doing, and he would never really be powerful on his own.

"Dad," he called, swimming down into the depths. _If he doesn't want to he my dad, then he won't answer to 'Dad',_ Percy reasoned. So he tried again, this time calling the god's name: "Poseidon!" The water gurgled loudly. Percy hoped it was his father, answering him. "Dad?" he said.

Suddenly, something lit up in the distance, like a beacon. Percy urged the water to push him towards it, and he traveled over spurts of water through the ocean. The beacon became brighter, and looked closer, but then when he was about to touch it, it moved farther away.

"Poseidon!" Percy screamed angrily. At that moment, he decided his dad was playing tricks on him. Maybe Poseidon wasn't even worthy of being his dad. Maybe if he hadn't met Sally, Percy wouldn't have been born. Maybe the world was better off if he hadn't been born. It was all Poseidon's fault.

He decided it wasn't worth it, finding his father. He stopped the water from propelling him any further, and let himself sink to the bottom of the ocean, landing next to a tire stuck in the ground.

"You're trash, little tire. Whoever owned you through you away 'cause you were done working for them. We're the same, though, tire." Percy sighed. "My dad doesn't care about me, 'cause I've saved him countless times and he barely thanks me each time. I'm just like you. He threw me away."

The beacon in the distance flickered, and then died out. Percy didn't notice. He was too busy feeling sorry for himself.

"I hate him! I hate my dad," Percy shouted, and then started to swim up to the surface. The water turned dark, and just as he reached land and crawled onto it, large waves began to crash against the shore. Percy didn't care. It was Father's Day, he was mad at his dad, and there was nothing anyone could do the fix that.


	2. Part Two

**Here's part two! Thanks for the amazing reviews! Keep reviewing for part three!**

 **-SOS**

 **Part Two:**

"Jase," Piper said from the bathroom where she was brushing her hair, "what's the matter? You've been so quiet all morning."

"Nothing, I'm fine," Jason said distractedly, running his fingers through his hair. "What about you? Are you going to visit your dad today? It's Father's Day."

"Yeah," she replied, coming into their bedroom. "I'm sorry, but he wants it to be just him and me, so you might have to stay here." Piper looked apologetic as she opened her closet and started searching for a piece of clothing. "Is that okay with you?"

"It's fine," Jason told her, trying to smile as he saw her put on a pair of tights under her purple dress. "You look great."

"Thanks." Piper grinned. "See you later, anyway," she said, placing a kiss on his cheek and then running out the door.

"...Bye," Jason called after her. When he was sure she had left, he walked to the window and looked up at the sky. It was sunny and bright, no sign of a thunderstorm anywhere. "Dad," he whispered. "Dad, are you there?"

But there was no answer. Jason recalled the last time he had seen Zeus. The god had promised him that he would come visit soon, and what better day to visit than Father's Day? He should have at least sent him a sign, like a thundercloud or a small breeze. But the day was hot and dry, and there was no chance of anything Jason hoped happening soon.

Sighing, he turned away from the window. With nothing else to do, he wandered aimlessly, finally reaching the door that led to his garden. Neither he nor Piper were good at taking care of plants, but their flowers had survived nonetheless.

Jason was bored. That was an understatement; the only thing on his mind were flowers, and he was _bored._ He was also sad, and tired, so he opened the door to get some sunlight in the hopes that it would make him feel better.

In the distance, there was a dark cloud. To Jason, it was like a beacon, signaling that his father was coming. Most people's beacons were light, but Jason was done with sun. He'd rather have a thunderstorm over sunlight any day now.

"Dad?" Jason tried again. No answer, _again_. He shook his head. Maybe the thundercloud would have an answer.

He urged the winds to pick him up and fly him to the cloud. Going faster and faster, he was almost to the cloud, when it suddenly turned into a speck of dust and another cloud appeared further away.

"Seriously?" He chased after that cloud, but just when he reached out to touch it, it disappeared.

Jason landed, near an old, burned down building. He shouted into the world, "Dad, if you're there, show me a sign!"

No answer. The winds died down. The sun shone brighter, and every cloud disappeared. The beacon cloud was still there in the distance, but Jason didn't notice.

"Dad, you promised you'd let me know when you're here for me," Jason shouted. "Zeus!"

But his father didn't answer. Jason decided he wasn't going to care anymore.

"Zeus, I'm not your son anymore. If you can't come and visit me, then I don't want you, at all." He glared at the sky, and was kind of surprised when he didn't even hear thunder rumble back. But the beacon cloud faded away, and slowly, very slowly, so slowly that he didn't notice, the sky began to grow darker. It wasn't like Jason would care anyway. It was Father's Day, he was mad at his dad, and there was nothing anyone could do the fix that.


	3. Part Three

**Hey peeps, hope you like. Next part will probably be up tomorrow. Hopefully.**

 **-SOS**

 **Part Three:**

Nico pushed his shovel into the ground and rolled his eyes. Since Will wanted then to spend time together and go one a picnic on this sunny summer Sunday, Nico had almost given up in his plan to finally see his dad on Father's Day, but then he had an idea. If he couldn't travel the country to get to the entrance of the Underworld because of a picnic date, he would dig to it.

The time was five in the morning. Will was still asleep in Nico's bed (what are you talking about, nothing happened last night…) but Nico had woken up early, thinking about his father and why he hadn't seen him in so long, and how Father's Day seemed like the perfect day to visit him. So he had grabbed a shovel from the Demeter cabin, and started to dig.

It wasn't going to work, he knew that much. But, as Will had been drilling into him since the day he met him, it didn't hurt to try.

"Neeks?" Will's amused but sort of confused voice rang out through the hot air. "What are you doing?" Nico heard footsteps and soon Will's arms wrapped around Nico's small waist.

"I… uh… nothing?" Nico replied, trying not to blush. Just one touch from Will made his heart explode.

Will sighed. "I know what this is about."

"You do?" Nico was surprised. When had he ever dropped hints about seeing his dad on Father's Day?

"Of course. You want to bury that dead squirrel we found outside the cabin last night, right?"

Nico didn't remember anything about a dead squirrel. All he remembered was Will kissing him, and then… he didn't want to talk about it. The awkwardness of being a kid from the olden days was finally getting to him.

"I want to see my dad," Nico said, after Will stared at him for a few seconds, waiting for an answer. Will frowned.

"You don't need him. You have me," said Will. It was clear he was disappointed. He really wanted that date, didn't he?

"It's Father's Day. I need my father," Nico argued.

"He isn't going to answer," said Will. "Anyway, don't come crying back to me when he blows you off." And with that, he turned on his heel and walked back into the cabin.

Nico wanted to cry. It was his first fight with Will in their relationship, and it just had to be Nico's fault. "Dad," he whispered. "If you've ever loved me, I need your help."

But there was no answer. Nico picked up the shovel again and dug deeper. "Dad? You down there?"

Nothing. But suddenly, a pomegranate seed appeared in the dirt, like a beacon showing where his father was. He bent down to pick it up, but it slid further into the soil every time he tried to grab it. He sighed, and started to dig deeper and deeper, but the seed kept sliding away.

"Dad, if you're there, I want you to tell me!" Nico shouted. No answer, again. Why wasn't he surprised? He glared at the ground, and the seed slowly disappeared.

"Just answer me," he said, exasperated. "Please."

But the ground just turned harder, and the soil was almost impenetrable. Nico's dad wouldn't answer him, it was obvious enough. The sky turned dark, but Nico hardly noticed. It was Father's Day, he was mad at his dad, and there was nothing anyone could do to fix that.


End file.
